Mikuo's diary
by Evelynyamine
Summary: Hatsune Mikuo has a normal life. Minus being a major pop star. You know hwo being a teenager is... Crushes, drama, and tons of laughes. Well thats what his life is like too. Here's the place hwere the adorable, not so little, leek lover lets out all of his thoughts and feelings. Yaoi- boyxboy (please ignore my crappy spelling)
1. Chapter 1

**New story timeh! Omggggg yay… well, this one knowing me, involves Mikuo… but its Yaoi! ,don't like, don't read. VOCALOID ISNT MINE. Tear tear. So here we go!**

**LINE BREAK**

**Febuary 1****st**

Ummmmm… I don't know how to introduce my self. (-_-)

Right! Basic technique to calm down.\(O.O)

My name is Hatsune Mikuo. I'm Seventeen year old. I live in a really REALLY big mansion. Like I get lost in my own room. I have a sister who is Sixteen. I have A TON of energy, and get off track really easily. I have teal hair and matching eyes. And… hmmmm lets see… LEEKS OMG.

Leeks are the best food on this planet! I even have a little mini garden in my room!

I also hate people. And large crowds. DX

Now, Mr…. ummmmmm what should I call you?

LIKU! :D

Well, , you're probably now wondering, "why are you a pop star while you hate people?"

WELL, I love music, and performing, but people? NO. They're too loud and noisy. And I HATE loud noises. They give me massive migraines…

I also have a really big secret to tell you

Like really big

OMG O.o

I'm in love with my best friend.

That's wrong…? 0_0;

Oh yeah…

HE'S A GUY. DX

His name is Akaito… and he's hot

Like really hot

REALLY. (0_0)

-_- you might want to get used to me sounding like a fangirl…

Well! I think that Im going to go to bed!

Night Mr. Liku!


	2. Chapter 2

**HAY! I had a concert today! It was pretty sweet… We did pretty good. I had fun at least. Story time!**

**Febuary 2****nd**

Hi, ! How are you? ^_^

Please don't actually answer that, I would be frightened. O_o

Anyway, TODAY IS SUNDAY!

And I HATE Sundays. D:

Why, you may ask?

Because tomorrow is…

MONDAY. D:

Mondays are a bitch. Like really, they suck. Back to school, and then I have to do things…

And see…

PEOPLE. DD:

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

Yeah. I'm really not a big fan of Mondays.

Well, anyway, today Miku and I were munching on leeks and playing videogames.

And then THEY walked in.

Rin, and Lenka.

OMG those two. They try and get every couple together in the vocaloid house. Like really. They hit Rinto and Gumo over the head with a frying pan and then locked them in a closet.

Yeah, not the most romantic thing, but whatever. -_-

I think that Miku tipped them off about my crush on Akaito. I don't know how even she figured it out.

Maybe it's a twin thing… I don't know.

Anyway, they grabbed each of my arms and dragged me to his room.

I was so red. It was horrible. D;

He was arguing with Kaito about... Ice cream?

I dunno.

Well then they saw me, Rin and Lenka who ran out. Akaito looked at me and said

"are you ok?"

I said something really smart too! :D

It went like

"ummmmm… uhhhhhh… hmmmmmmm… I dunno" *FACEPALM*

Yeah. Then I bitch slapped myself.

"I'm fine. It's just Rin and Lenka were being, well… Rin and Lekna."

"oooooh. I see" Akaito said.

"Yeah, wanna come play video games with Miku and I?"

"sure"

Akaito got up and followed me to the living room.

AND I WHOOPED HIS ASS AT CALL OF DUTY! :D

I feel so accomplished. *pats self on head* ^-^

Well I think Im going to crash now.

Have to prepare myself for _hell_

Sorry, _"school"_

Nightynight! \(^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Had another concert! Wow. We did bad apple ! it was really cool, and bad apple is an epic song! I think that we did great so thanks to all the people who were with me. Back to the story.**

**February 3**

Hey Mr. Liku -_-

Today sucked… like really bad

I'll go in order

First, I was woken up by Rin and Lenka, once again with them banging on pots and pans.

Next, I didn't eat anything because my head hurt too much, so I was really hungry

Third, in my first class, math, there was a sub who has a disgusting old lady.

Then in band, some dumbfuck could not manage to play the crash cymbals

And you know about me and loud noises

My head hurts so bad…

So here I am, lying on my bed writing to you, and praying no one comes into my room.

Oh shit, someone's knocking byeh 0_0

…

It was Akaito O_O

He came checking to make sure I was ok.

It went something like this.

"Mikuo?"

"Yes?" ACK. I sounded so weak

"You ok?"

"mmmmmmm" I was starting to fall asleep

"Mikuo?"

"yes"

"You alright?" he was starting to get closer now…

I looked up and blushed. He sat down on my bed and I turned a shade deeper of red

"headache" Akaito lifted up my head and stared at me

"you look warm, you ok?"

"fine, tired."

"want me too leave?"

"mmmmm" then he patted my head and left! OMG ^_^

Owwwwwwwww, my head.

Im going to go get some medicine. Brb.

Back…

I RAN INTO HIM AGAIN.

He saw me getting some asprin… he looked really worried for me.

I feel bad now

I think im going to get some sleep now.

Bye Mr. Liku -_-


	4. Chapter 4

**Backkkkkkk! Hey! So, how is everyone today? If your good, that's great! If not, then im sorry.**

**STORY TIMEH**

**February 4****th**

Hai

Today was a much better day

But let me tell you the best part

I HAD EXTRA LEEKS FOR LUMCH OMG O_O

They were sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo good.

We got new music today.

I had rehearsals (which is where the music came from)

AKAITO KEPT SHOCKING ME O_O

It was sooo annoying yet it really tickled. *faceplam*

Here I go again

Now im tending to my leek garden

LEEKS!

I think I'll dye them blue… be right back!

…

Well I put a munch of blue dye in the water.

Im so exicted! O-O someones coming

…

What is up with everyone coming into my room?

It was Miku, by the way. She said she was going to dye her leeks purple.

Sometimes I think Miku is weird.

Then I remember that im just as weird, so its ok.

I think im going to go bother Akaito now.

Byeh

**Vocaloid isn't mine btw. Wish it was.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy late new year!**

**February 5****th**

Well, today is Wednesday ._.

'tis a normal day for me

Nothing good or bad really happened…

I really don't have anything to say

O_O OMG WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!

I ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY

I'm also kinda sleepy :/

But I just got out of school and its only like 2:30

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmm what should I do?

I think I'll go tend to my leek garden.

I love my leeks

They started turning blue, by the way.

Its so cool.

I wonder if they'll taste any different.

I hope not. ._.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm… I think I'll go practice piano.

Or maybe violin?

I don't know…

Bye ^.^

…

Back _

AKAITO AN DI DID A DUET.

It sounded sexual

Iwasplayingandthenhewalkedin andthenweplayedthislovelyson gandthenhecomplimentedmyplaa yingandthen…

Sorry o_o

Here I go again.

Miku is with me right now.

She is giving me strange looks

Yet is was her idea that I "write out my feelings"

I wonder why …?

Oh yeah.

That's because Im a yanarde. (a/n- I know he really isn't but in this story he is, like in the vocaloid creepy songs)

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh that is our secret.

Along with Miku…

Because she is my sister

THAT IS TOP SECRET

I try REALLY hard to control it.

So I say pretty quiet

But you know how it works, it just takes one thing and a flip switches and then

D: TO THE MAX

Miku says that it is extremely scary to watch me

Oh. I should probably tell you what a yanarde is.

A yanarde is someone who can suddenly turn extremely violent at just one particular thing. It's sort of like switching a switch inside their brain.

My trigger is chaos. If there is too much movement and noise, I go crazy.

Which is why I hate people.

If I were in a mall on Christmas eve, I would probably kill everyone that came within 20 feet of me.

Another trigger I have is seeing innocent helpless people.

Miku says that when I switch, my eyes turn black.

If this ever happened to Miku, I would shit my self. ._. no lie.

So, that's what a yanarde is _

You learned a new word today, Mr. Liku

Im kinda hungry…

TIME FOR LEEKS

Bye! \_/


	6. Chapter 6

**Mikuo is back! I've got this all planed out. My story ****its not the fever talking trust me**** is almost done L but I wont say anything about lost in snow…**

* * *

**February 6****th**

Today is Thursday!

One day closer to the weekend!

Yay

Well today was pretty nice

I went to the library

WE HAVE A CONCERT THIS WEEKEND HOLY MONKEY FUCKING JESUS

I'm so pumped.

*dances around room*

Lql (laughing quite loudly)

I learned a new dance too! We're doing worlds end dance hall

I like that song ^-^

I also like leeks

LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Omm nom nom :3

I think that someday, I will be the cause for the disappearance of leeks

Along with Miku

She likes leeks too! ^_^

Akaito doesn't like leeks… L

I don't understand why

He likes peppers

I don't. they're too spicy, don't you think mr. liku?

Akaito likes chili peppers especially

I HATE CHILLI PEPPERS

THEY SUCK

Now I'm praying that he never sees this

He'll kill me

Well asided from me having a crush on him

And being a yanadere (still don't know how to spell that)  
._. I am one fucked up person

What ever.  
im going to go find Miku

Bye( ^O^)/


	7. Chapter 7

**Febuary 7th**

today is friday!

YUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS

I HAVE A CONCERT TONIGHT OMG I JUST REMEMBERD

I HAVE TO PEFORM MAGNET WITH AKAITO O_O

i think im going to puke

im so scared

i dont know what to do!

VALENTINES DAY IS IN A WEEK TOO

NEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

should i confess? i really dont know...

oh shit...

ITS TIME

wish me luck ^-^

(please dont really wish me luck, id be very scared if my **JOURNAL **started talking to me)

BYEH

* * *

back...

im not going to wwrite much about the concert.

too tired.

the concert was prety fun though

and really loud

which i swhy im so quiet

im beyond super tired

MIGRANE...

OWWWWWW

good night mr. liku


	8. Chapter 8

**february**** 8th**

Today, I didn't wake up until noon. O_O

which is a new record for me.

I'm still exausted, though :/

and my headache won't go away. :(

Miku is calling me

She says I should get something to eat...

I'm not hungry though, and it's a long way downstiars...

I'm freezing...

Now Akaito is looking for me, I can hear him coming torwards my room.

Might as well get up, I wouldn't want to worry him.

* * *

**Normal Mikuo's pov.**

Mikuo climbed out of bed. He swayed a little when he got up, but wen tot go find a change of clothes. He stepped inside the bathroom and saw dark circles around his eyes. He heard Akaito call him again, so he quickly splashed some water on his face and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"There you are!" Miku said. "We've been wondering when you would get up."

"Sorry" Mikuo mumbled. He sat down in a chair.. Akaito kept poking him, but Mikuo didn't have the enegery to fight back.

"What's with you?" Akaito asked. "I know its the day after a concert, but you're normally not this lifeless." Mikuo just shrugged and put his head down on the table. Akaito shook his shoulders.

"Mikuoooooooooooooooooooo" He called."

"Stop that, it hurts." Mikuo snapped. Miku sent a glare to Akaito, she didn't need a switch to flip in her brother's head.

"Why don't you two go play some video games?" She suggested. They both got up and left the room. Mikuo walked in first and Akaito closed the door behind them. When he turned around, He almost ran right into Mikuo.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm, Mikuo, are you alright? You're face makes it seem like you have a fever"

"ummmmmmm" Mikuo said, not only was he blushing because Akaito was right there, but there was suddenly two of him. What is going on?

"Are you blushing because... MIKUO!" Akaito screamed. Mikuo colapsed on the floor unconcious. Akaito Picked him uo bridal style and carried him into his room. He though about calling someone for help, but then he remebered that everyone was out, including Miku, who just left about 10 minutes ago. He tucked Mikuo under the covers and ran to get a thermometer out of his bathroom. He placed it in his mouth. And winced as he watched it go over 100 degrees F. It finally stopped at 103. He walked in to the bathroom and got Mikuo a wet rag to place on his face. After placing it gently on the singer's face, Akaito noticed a blue book with a pen on top of it on his nightstand.


	9. Chapter 9

Akaito stared at the book with curiosity. He wondered what could possibly be inside. He opened the Bioko and gasped;

here were all of Mikuo's thoughts and feelings. He looked back at the sleeping vocaloid, Mikuo showed no signs of wearing up anytime Soon.

It wouldn't hurt to take a peek in side.

**(now if you want, go read the other 7 chapters to refresh your memory. If you remember what happened, keep reading)**

* * *

Akaito closed the book and smiled; so Mikuo DID like him back. Each entry was so adorable, and so Mikuo. It hurt Akaito's heart to see Mikuo so weak now. Suddenly, Akaito grabbed the pen and began to write

_Hi Mikuo, it's Akaito. I read your "manly" diary, and it was adorable, just like you. _

_I want to tell you that I return those feelings back, and that I love you very much. If you read this and I'm not home, then I'm out at the store, getting medicine to help with your don't try anything while I'm gone. _

_Hope you feel better,_

_Akaito. _

* * *

Akaito scanned over the letter for any last mistakes before setting the pen down and leaving the room. He gently pecked Mikuos forehead before healing out and smiled; it felt nice to have someone who loves you back like that.

About 10 minutes later, Mikuo woke up from his sleep. he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to his dresser

_uh_ oh he though.

The diary was open, and his pen laid on top of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm alive! and thinking about writing a new vocaloid fic with LenxMikuo. yes? no? and what do you want it to be about?**

* * *

Mikuo sat up and grabbed his diary off of the dresser. He looked at what it said and smiled. So Akaito DID like him. He could have done a happy dance right then and there if he didn't feel like shit. He could feel butterflies in his stomach and his palms began to grow sweaty. At first he thought it was simply because of the news, but then quickly ran to the bathroom to throw up. Right when he flung the toilet seat cover up, he heard the front door close.

**Akaito's pov**

Akaito walked in with a bottle of Tylenol and just has he had closed the front door and began to walk up the steps, he heard a distant sound of someone throwing up. Akaito dashed up the 3 flights of stairs until he reached the 4th floor, where Mikuo's room was. He ran over to the bathroom and saw Mikuo leaning over the toilet, vomiting his brains out. Akaito walked in and rubbed his back until he had finished. Mikuo fell back against Akaito's body, too tired to care about anything. Akaito flushed the toilet and helped Mikuo up so that he could rinse his mouth out. Once he finished, Akaito picked him up and carried him to his room. Mikuo curled into Akaito's chest, and fought to stay awake. Akaito set him down and pulled the covers back over him. Mikuo looked at Akaito, and his eyes said one thing.

_stay_

* * *

Akaito sat in Mikuo's bed, the teallette curled up against his chest. Mikuo had his arms wrapped around him, and Akaito just sat there and played with his hair. Mikuo shuddered in his sleep; it was obvious that he was freezing. Akaito only wrapped his arms around him to help keep him warm. Mikuo opened his eyes at the sudden contact.  
"hey sleepy head" Akaito said "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap" Mikuo whispered.

"Does this happen often?" Akaito asked

"Only after big events like a concert; don't worry, I'll be fine in another 2 days or so."

"Has this ever not happened?"

"Not that I can remember, and I don't know why either." Mikuo said.

"Do you want anything?" Akaito asked. Mikuo didn't respond. He was starting to fall asleep, and was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"you know that you're adorable, right?" Akaito asked. Mikuo's face turned a deeper shade of pink before sleep took him over entirely.


	11. Chapter 11

**now were back in Mikuo's pov. I'll start writing fromt he diary pov again next chpater**

* * *

Holy fucking shit it's cold. maybe I could get another blanket.

I slid my legs out of bed, and threw the covers off of my body.

JESUS CHRIST IT'S COLDER THAN A MOTHER FUCKER. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a hoodie out of my dresser. My hands wouldn't stop shaking as I pulled it over my body and pulled the hood up. I wrapped my arms arounnd my torso to help keep in more body heat, and walked out of my room.

The hallway was deserted, so I continued walking down until I reached the linin closet. I opened the door and saw a blue fuzzy blanket on the top shelf. I strained and stretched to reach it when the room sstarted to spin.

_damn blanket _I though. My voice wasn't really working at the moment. The room began to spin more and more and seemed to get colder and colder. I heard footsteps, coming torwards me, but I wasn't realy sure. My legs gave out right when I felt someone catch me.

"mikuo, you baka." it said.

"hi Akaito." I whispered. "can you do me a favor?"  
"how about you go back to bed first?"

"wait, I just want that blaknet. The blue one." I said. Akaito grabbed it without a problem. Damn tall people. He wrapped it around my body and I felt a hell of a lot better. I yawned; all this blanket reaching was tiring. I felt strong hands pick me up again.

Akaito's so warm~ I wish that i didn't have to leave his grip. He set me down on the bed and I instantly curled up under all the covers, and my new blanket ^_^

"you're so cute." He said. I huffed a piece of hair out of my face. He sat down on the edge of the bed and poked my face.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

"Just making sure you're real." He said.

"Can we cuddle again?" I asked while my teeth chattered. He slid under the covers with me and I curled into his warmth instantly.

so warm~ I felt him kiss the top of my head.

we stayed like this for a while, but it was so nice. Soon, I found my eyes closing and I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
